With development of computer technologies, different applications may be installed for realizing different functions on a terminal, such as a mobile phone or a smart watch. A user may install two identical applications on the terminal when using the terminal. In conventional technologies, the terminal may run the two identical applications at the same time, and display identical interfaces. As such, it may be difficult for the user to determine which one of the two identical applications corresponds to a currently displayed interface.